twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferty Lizer
Huh...mic check, mic check, one two, uh-huh! This thing on? I'm not very good at this kinda thing, to be honest, Brah, but I figure I can help you fine ponies out, since you wanna know about me and all, ch'yeah~! So, like, my name's Fert. Usually Ferty, sometimes Fert, mostly Ferty tho~ My whole name is Ferty Lizer. Sometimes, I, like, introduce myself and someponies giggle. I dunno why, though, but whatever, ya know? It doesn't bother me, i'm just glad I could help them laugh somehow, do what I do best, and spread the joy, like my parents before me. Glad to be of help! So, like, my parents, Para Lizer(Dad) and Electra Lizer(Mom) were legends in farming. They could make anything they wanted grow anywhere they wanted, but some spots were easier than others, of course. The two best spots their mystical produce growing ways could thrive in, they found, was Canterlot and just outside of Manehatten. So, my Mom and Dad decided they'd each take care of a farm in either city, and I'd stay and help around each farm one at a time, for like a season each. It was pretty gnarly, and everypony I met was, like, uber supportive and friendly. I didn't have a lot of friends, with me being all, like, a good son and helping out with the farming, but I did meet this odd-duck named Finder Fee. He was pretty cool, a pony with, like, smarts and streetwise. He was fun to hang around, and whenever I tagged along on whatever he was doing, he'd always try and involve me as much as he could, or as much as I could understand. Most of it went over my head, what he'd talk about and stuff, but I'd just smile and nod, and he seemed to accept it. Real chill dude, Brah. But, like, all things come to an end, and for some reason or whatever, we parted ways. It wasn't, like, intentional or nothing, it just happened. Though I didn't get to spend long mulling it over in my noggin, since I soon after discovered my special purpose in life.... Watermelons. I found out I loved the little dudes, and they in turn loved me, gnarly gnarly, brah! I couldn't make anything grow when I wanted and where I wanted like my parents, but I just, like, instinctively knew the best methods to grow the Melons and make them the most delicious melons around, ya know? I also, like, got the strongest urge to move to Ponyvill, for like, farming effiency and stuff, ya know? I just, like, knew that the soil their was PRIMO for the watermelons, ya know? Everypony here is pretty swell, and I seem to get along with everyone, so I'm happy. And everypony tells my the melons I grow are delish, so like, bonus for my ego, ya know? What do I plan to do about the future? Well, I'm not gonna worry about it, for now. Because, like, it's not my thing... I think my life day by day, and it's looking up. Category:Stallions Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Articles in need of an update Category:Inactive Characters